Axial-flow compressors are used in a variety of applications to compress a fluid from an inlet pressure to a discharge pressure which is higher than inlet pressure. Axial-flow compressors typically comprise a rotatable assembly of a plurality of blades mounted to a rotor and astatic assembly of a plurality of vanes mounted to a casing. The cross-sectional area of the fluid passage in an axial-flow compressor typically decreases as the fluid travels from inlet to discharge. In operation, the rotating blades accelerate the fluid into a diminishing cross-sectional area, thus compressing or pressurizing the fluid.
Applications of axial-flow compressors include gas turbine engines, where an axial-flow compressor supplies high pressure air to a combustor. The rotor of the compressor may be coupled to at least a portion of the rotor of the turbine component in the gas turbine engine. In such applications, the weight of the compressor—and of the engine as a whole—can be a critical factor. For example, in aviation applications such as an axial-flow compressor used in an engine for an aircraft, missile, or other airborne element, the weight of the compressor can significantly affect performance, cost, and capabilities of the airborne element.
For this reason, recent interest has been shown in substituting metal engine components with those made of lightweight composite materials. In addition to weighing less than metal components, engine components fabricated from composite materials may demonstrate improved thermal properties and may have lower material and manufacturing costs than metal components. However, engine components fabricated from composite materials may also have drawbacks such as lower loading and stress tolerances.
It is thus desired for an improvement in the art of fabricating engine components, and particularly axial flow compressors, from composite materials to provide for a lighter and less expensive alternative to metal-based compressors.